


You are the only exception

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin
Summary: Six weeks into the relationship and he has her making and breaking rules of her heart





	

They had only been together 6 weeks but things were advancing quickly, it wasn't the first time she had stayed over but it was the first time she had stayed over 3 consecutive days, he was beginning to accumulate a small pile of her clothes in the corner of the room on her side of the bed. Maybe it was intentional or maybe not but the fact he could walk into each area of his home and  find little bits of Happy Quinn there made his heart take on a samba rhythm. Hair ties at the sink, hairbrush on the cistern, her favourite coffee on his counter, his knife block now on the right of the toaster because it was more efficient, elastic bands on several door handles,a small tube of hand cream on the table in the living room that left the room smelling like peaches and cream whenever she used it and creative structure of magnetix beside the small potted plant she had at some point brought in, their first living thing to which they were to try keep alive. Who knew what they might progress to if they succeeded. That being said, he was the one watering it.

He was so in love, he had been for such a long time but he hadn't truly understood the extent of it till he was chasing after her in a snow storm and he was happy to quite possibly to die at her side. But they hadn't and now they were here. Happy was in the kitchen having kicked him out from trying to help make dinner and he didn't know what to do with himself, it was risky to return but he couldn't help but to want to be near her. He slowly made his way back into the kitchen.

 

“No. You are not allowed to be in here. go.”

 

He couldn't help the pout, “I won't try to help. I'll just stand here and look pretty”

 

She threw him a glancing smirk over her shoulder, “No, you won't”

 

He paused but ultimately she was right and started to amble towards where she stood, “no I won't, I'll stand _here,_ and whisper to you just how incredible you are” He stood flush against her back, kissing the exposed length of her neck forcing her to hold down a moan.

 

She gave a small warning as his hands started to wander along the bottom of her shirt “Doc..”

 

He gave a low chuckle by her ear, frisson eliciting goosebumps over Happy's skin as the sound moved through her. “I'll behave, I promise... Just for now.” His hands slid under the shirt but came round to still at the bottom of her back, his thumbs rubbing slow small circles, loosening the tense muscles. She had never had someone offer or even spontaneously rub and massage anything of her in any previous form of a relationship before, and hell would have frozen over before she would have even thought of a professional massage. To be fair the first time Toby had done such a thing as start massaging the base of her spine she had all but leapt to the other side of the room. He enjoyed it though and it showed an element of trust on her part, and in time she came to enjoy it also.

skin on skin contact had always been uncomfortable for her, it took her three weeks to allow Toby to explore and take in her body, in all it's naked glory the way he had desired from their very first night together.

 

To be naked with another person in such an intimate and personal way had Happy feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable. She was literally stripped bare with no armour to hide behind with Toby. He embraced her all anyway, counted every freckle and every mark, starting at her lips and travelling down, mapping his way across her body. He had her feeling like no other person ever had or would again.

 

He had started to untie the knots in her back a second time in the shower post coitus, as she leaned back against him as he pressed his fingers into the tightest of pressure points and began rubbing soothing circles into her skin, loosening the knots from years of being unable to wind down and rest easy. She hadn't taken any realisation of what he was doing and what he was achieving within her until they were out of the shower and she felt like she was suddenly floating out of her body. She had never been in such a state of peace before, she had immediately curled up into Toby under the covers, wrapping herself around him and contently nuzzling her face onto the side of his neck never feeling so safe and secure in her entire life than she was in his arms, the feeling of his steady heart beat and warmth under her hand. The next morning she had remembered it all and was utterly mortified, but the way it had lit up Toby to find her still securely in his embrace, the way he had that bit more light in his eyes had squeezed at her heart. She made a rule, she couldn't allow for such compromisation of her control again.

 

But she had, and as he ran his fingers along her spine, the feeling of his hot light kisses across her neck and shoulders she new tonight was to be yet another exception of the rule. She was falling for him, head over heels falling for him and it appeared there was nothing to be done about it, that rules were to be broken when it came to Tobias M. Curtis. He had her just to damn happy at heart.

 

 


End file.
